


Christmas Truce 4

by terryreviews



Series: Christmas Truce? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sirius wants Snape to go to the pub with him.





	Christmas Truce 4

**Author's Note:**

> I know that people have wanted me to make ONE story with longer chapters and while I would enjoy that too loves, most of the story is coming to me in pieces. As I've stated, I would rather post completed drabbles instead of starting a story that I may not even complete.

There was one day left in the break and Severus had finished with his grading and lesson plans, and the other book he'd purchased, giving him the next 24 hours to pass at his leisure. He sat at his desk with a radio tuned to a classical station as he read a new book he'd gotten from before the break. _Simplified Potions: Easier Recipes for Classic Complexities._ The idea, of course, was to take shortcuts in potion craftsmanship and yet retain the strength of the brew. Given he often toyed with procedures, it had peaked his interest when he saw the cover against a backdrop of novelty drivel. Not to mention it looked far more promising than the last book he had finished last night.

He'd just come to the chapter on poisons and remedies when a sharp rap came from the door. Memorizing the page, he closed his book and placed it down. He had an idea of who was standing outside and braced. Running a hand through his hair, he gave a growled, “come.”

Sure enough, Sirius Black stood in his doorway. Same muggle attire he'd been wearing all break. This time, his jeans were black, but the coat was the same.

“Black, whatever nonsense you wish to spout at me, I am in no mood to receive.”

Sirius tilted his head and leaned against the doorway, “you really do look good in that.” He gave a nod towards the plush robe he'd gifted to Snape a few days ago.

Snape glanced down at himself. The robe was warm and adjusted to his form well. It was practical and nothing more.

“I've misplaced my original robe and settled for your's.” He sneered at the smug little grin the other gave as if he knew something that Snape didn't.

“Well,” Sirius pushed from the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, “since you're dressed for it, put on some shoes and nip off to the pub with me.”

Snape squinted and his lips tightened as he tried to make his voice both calm and intimidating, a feat he usually was successful in.

“Once again your memory is as short as the canine you transform into. I do not drink and make small talk. Nor do I wish to waste what little leisure time I have left with _you_.”

Unperturbed, Sirius said, “they still have their decorations up at the Three Broomsticks. Looks rather nice.” He paused, smile faltering for a second, before regaining confidence “we don't have to talk. We can just sit together.”

“And I suppose your Godson is agreeable to _my_ presence?” For years, Potter and Snape had been butting heads. It was immature, childish really, and he didn't deny it. He'd been rather vicious to the boy (despite saving his life several times). His features so resembled his father's and it made Snape full of rage and bitterness. He had no love for Harry outside of wanting to keep some part of Lily alive. Truthfully, that bitterness, that pettiness, had died down quite a bit in the few years since the war's end. Potter was a hero, and very brave. The two had come to an understanding of sorts and some level of respect had formed. Snape had let go of his hate of Harry for the sins of his father and Harry seemed to have forgiven Snape his far _worse_ sins.

Outside of that, however, there was no reason for him, nor Harry, to be social. In fact, he hadn't seen him, aside from in passing, when the boy would visit Sirius at the castle during break. He never asked about him, never approached him, and Harry never did the same. Outside of a quiet hello once or twice, the two hadn't so much as exchanged words. In part, when Snape thought he was dying, he wanted to give Harry at least _some_ answers, some understanding, he thought he would actually die. Little did he know he would have to live with the consequences of that. Knowing that Harry knew _everything_ and in turn, many of his former students and colleagues did as well, made him...uncomfortable.

“Considering his new son is Albus Severus Potter, I don't think he would mind.”

“...excuse me?”

Sirius beamed, “I'm surprised you didn't know,” the man took on a tone of pride, “he said you were one of the bravest men he'd ever known. He forgave you the bullshit and understood that you'd felt guilty enough to try and make everything right. Though,” Sirius gave a bit of shrug, “I do think you were _too_ much of an asshole sometimes. I mean... _Neville_. Poor kid was traumatized for years the way I was told. Gotten over it obviously. Now, if he saw you, probably sock you in your huge nose before shaking your hand for all you've done.” Sirius gave a little laugh.

_Potter named his first born son after me? Why? After all I'd done..._

Snape, in an uncharacteristic show of distraction, sat with his face propped on his hand, elbow on desk, staring at nothing. His mind a million thoughts colliding at once, a mess of emotions, he hadn't noticed until the hand appeared in his prefatory, that Sirius had moved.

Glancing up, Sirius Black stood with his hand outstretched in front of him.

“One hour. Just me and you. Harry had to pop off with Ginny and Albus and I'll be seeing them tonight. In the meantime, how about you keep me company?”  
Resigned, Snape ignored the hand and rose from his chair, robe falling gracefully down to the floor. It took a moment to go from slippers to the boots he kept by the door, but he was ready to go.

He looked at Black, “one hour?”

“One hour.” Sirius nodded with triumph and offered his elbow, which was pointedly ignored as Snape swept passed him to head to Hogsmeade.

 

 

 


End file.
